


What You Want

by kiranerys42



Series: Short & Sweet [6]
Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, but it is no worse than the movie, technically mild violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: You see him, and you want to punch him.
Relationships: Eve & Farley Gordon
Series: Short & Sweet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557421
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nontoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/gifts).



> I just rewatched Score for the [redacted] time, and then... this happened. Thank you to nontoxic for the inspiration.
> 
> This is written in second person POV, and the "you" is pretty clearly intended to be Eve, but you can read it as a self-insert fic if you so choose to.
> 
> Shoutout to Google Docs for LYING about the word count so I had to find a way to delete a word before posting. 😠

You see him, and you want to punch him.

He says he loves you, and you don’t believe him. How could you? Your parents are divorced—you never learned what love looks like. But you’ve seen the way Farley looks when he’s on the rink, and you think that might be it.

That’s not how Farley looks at you.

You never get what you want. You want to play music; your parents want you to be a doctor. You want Farley; he wants hockey.

For once in your life, you decide to go after what you want.

You punch him.


End file.
